Love and War
by TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love
Summary: Pan hates Trunks, when summer vacation is here and Pan curiosity gets the best of her causing her to once again board a ship she had no business on. Once she finds out that the ship was made for Trunks so he could go out into space to explore the rare planets he didn't get to on the Grand Tour and the ship has already departed, will the two find profound love? Or expand their hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Love and War:**

**I will be doing all three stories on my poll in due time but I wanted to do this one because it's honestly my favorite. **

**Pan: 16 *Goku and Chi-Chi's***

**Bra: 16**

**Goten: 17**

**Trunks: 17**

Chapter One: Last Day With You

It was the last day of school as Pan and Goten waited for the bus to come as they sat on the benches. Pan let out a slight scoff when she turned her head and the sunlight burned her eyes.

"Stupid Sun." Pan mumbled causing Goten to stop looking at his phone and face her.

"Hey! No need for name calling, you're a Son too you know." Pan face palmed and smacked her brother upside the head.

"I meant the actual Sun you imbecile." She said motioning to the Sun as it burned even more. It was early morning yet the Sun still shined bright.

"What's gotten you all grouchy?" Goten asked slipping his phone into his khaki pants.

Pan let out a sigh and faced her brother. "It's just... I'm sick and tired of Trunks!" Pan shouted as Goten put his head down.

"Here we go again."

Pan began going on a rant as the bus pulled up to the bus stop.

"Come on Panny." Goten said as him and his little sister boarded the rowdy bus. Tons of teens throwing things, cursing, shouting, and texting filled up the bus with so much noise.

"Park it in the back you two." The bus driver said throwing her thumb behind her. Pan sighed; the back is where her mortal enemy sat.

"Hey everyone!" Goten said as they bus quieted down.

"Goten!" They all shouted in unison like a mob of people forming a riot. Goten sat down beside Akura and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." He said making her blush and giggle. Pan wanted to throw up, her brother was truly becoming more and more like-

"Trunks." Pan snorted as he stared up at her.

"Pan." He said back with just as much to no expression as she did.

"I said park it Son!" The bus driver shouted.

"I am!" Pan barked back as she pushed Trunks out of the way; his pride wouldn't let her get away with that. Trunks smirked as he lifted up her skirt and reached his hand up to grab her butt.

A deep shade of red came across Pan's face as she sat down and glared at Trunks. "What the hell do you think you're doing asshole?" She shouted causing the bus to quiet down quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks said innocently. Pan beamed red as she smacked him hard across his face making his lavender locks twirl.

"You know damn well what I mean! You grabbed my ass you perverted dick!" She shouted Trunks put his hands in front of him.

"They have a mind of their own." He said trying to act the the slap didn't sting; she was Saiyan alright. Pan huffed and pushed Trunks out of the seat and into the aisle as she climbed on top of him straddling his hips as she yanked the collar of his shirt to make his face inches away from her own.

"Look here you asshole," She spoke darkly. "Keep those hands off of me before you loose them!" She said as he put his hand on the small of her back and smirked.

"Panna." He said huskily. "Not now you naughty girl; later tonight, you can wait right?" He said trying to be a pervert. Pan threw his collar down roughly as stood up.

"You're an ass!" She shouted sitting back in the seat as he remained on the aisle floor with a huge smirk; everyone on the bus was silent.

"Hey! That's my little sister buddy!" Goten said with his arm around Akura. Trunks dusted himself off and sat back in the bus seat.

"Oh come on Goten, you know I don't want Pan." Trunks looked over to the raven haired girl who had been facing outside the window. He rubbed his hand up her inner thigh and up her skirt and whispered none too quietly. "But she wants me." Pan shook with anger.

"Trunks." She spoke coldly. "Get the _fuck off me!_" She barked at him making him jerk his hand back.

"Oh yeah, silly me. I forgot we were in public." He said smirking as Goten gave him a warning look.

"You sicken me." Pan said as she remained silent the rest of the ride to school.

After about fifteen minutes, the bus had came to a stop.

"Get off the bus you animals." The bus driver said as the kids scattered off the bus. Pan sighed heavily once she noticed Trunks hadn't moved one bit once the crowded aisle died down to little to no commotion.

"Move Trunks." She said harshly as he smirked.

"Why?" He resorted as Pan grabbed his collar once more and whispered in his ear darkly.

"Because I said so." She said throwing is collar back as he stood up.

"I got up because I wanted to." He said scoffing. Pan made a face and nodded.

"Mhm, sure you did." She said storming off the bus and into the school building.

**###**

Pan looked around for Bra since she hadn't been on the bus because she swore that buses had 'bus germs' and would mess with her beauty. Pan looked around for the only aqua hair she could find, and there it was by the library.

"Hey," Pan said smiling as she startled the young hybrid female. "What are you doing by the library? You don't read." Pan said giggling.

Bra turned around and make a sarcastic face. "Haha, very funny," Bra looked back into through the library window and back at Pan. "If you must know, Kurai is in there and he's so dreaming." Bra said biting her lip lightly. She turned to face Pan with a whip of her hair.

"Go talk to him." Pan said as it was just as simple as breathing. Bra turned around shocked.

"I-I can't go talk to him, I'll make a fool of myself." Pan stared at Bra with disbelief... The most beautiful girl at school couldn't talk to a guy who would probably drool at the scent of her hair.

"Bra, you're the most beautiful girl here and you can't talk to some guy?" She said shocked. Little did Pan know, most people thought Pan was the most beautiful at school considering they believed Bra was too self centered but she really wasn't all that bad. Who could blame her? She inherited her mother _and_ father's genes.

Bra looked at Pan and nodded. "Y-You're right, I should at least get the courage to speak to him!" Bra said walking through the glass library door as Pan watched from outside.

_Let's just pray to Kami I don't make a complete fool of myself..._

Bra thought as she walked at a normal pace. Once she approached Kurai she tried to look a bit seductive and leaned against the library cart.

"Hey Kurai." She spoke in a seductive manner. Kurai turned his head to see a young aqua haired beauty.

"Bra isn't it? Hello." He said smiling a breath taking smile. Bra's heart melted, but just when she was about to say something-

_CRASH!_

The cart Bra was leaning on rolled over and fell as she did too. Books surrounded the beauty as she tried not to cry and curse at herself in frustration.

_Damn it Bra! How could you be so-_

Before Bra could finish her thoughts, she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist and lift her up; she hoped it was Kurai but when she looked ahead of her, Kurai was picking up books that had fell. Bra turned to see the person who picked her up was-

"Goten?" She questioned as he looked down at her.

"That's what you get for trying to be seductive." He whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine. Bra blushed as Kurai looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling her away from Goten inspecting her for any bruises, it made Goten growl unware of his throaty sounds he jumped slightly.

_Did I just growl for Bra?_

He looked back at the scene; Kurai had Bra's butt towards him as he 'inspected her back' for bruises. Goten pushed over the slight growl he made as he noticed everyone in the library's eyes were towards the glass doors.

"You always think you're right and that you're _so_ sexy when you are no where near!" They could hear Pan shouted as Trunks responded.

"You get on my nerves! Always thinking whatever comes from your mouth is right!" He shouted back as Goten face palmed.

"Bra come help me break these two apart."He said making her pull away from Kurai.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! My allergies are KILLING ME! My eyes are so puffy and red right now so I'm going to continue this a bit later!**

**Pan: "I don't want your ass!"**

**Trunks: "I want your ass!"**

**Pan: "You're a perverted sicko!"**

**Kaitlyn: "Entertainment I say!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Love and War:

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated but now I'll be updating daily now that I have my stuff out of the way.

**Reviews:**

**Dianaloveanime: Thank you (:**

**Saiyanprincess: Thank you, I actually want to become a professional writer on day. **

**Karrat: Here you go !**

**Nena101ism: Sorry for the wait !**

**SaiyanChik: Lol allergies SUCK ! and thanks P.S I'D LOVE TO DO A STORY WITH YOU ! PM me ideas (:**

**Girlie: Lol ! You know Trunks wants her (; I'll think about putting Marron in there for kicks (:**

**Kaitlyn: Lol I had to make them made at each other (/.\) I'm determined to make their hate go a LONG way. Here you go baby love !**

Chapter Two: Office

Pan sat in her classroom biting the end of her pencil every time the teacher stopped talking while she jotted down notes. Trunks sat beside her leaning back in his chair not paying attention to anything the teacher had to say as he used his feet to rock against the desk causing it to make a squeaking noise.

Pan growled lightly as she threw down her pencil making it click against the desk as she whipped around to face him. "Would you please stop that?" Pan hissed. Trunks stopped rocking and looked at her with a smirk.

"No," Trunks rocked harder making it squeak louder; he was about to mess with Pan. "Oh, Oh Pan." He moaned making her turn red. Everyone in the class burst into a fit of soft giggles looking at the two.

"Trunks," Pan shouted clamping a hand over her mouth realizing her shouting his name only made it worse.

"Briefs, Son," The teacher shouted of the squeaking and giggles making everyone stop. "Office, now." Pan sat with her mouth wide open as she was about to protest.

"B-But I didn't do anything," Pan shouted throwing her hands up in the process. "He was the one over there moaning my name and squeaking the desk! I simply shouted his name for him to stop." The raven haired girl shouted pointing at the imbecile beside her.

Trunks scoffed much like his father and smirked. "That's not why you were shouting it last night." He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear; Pan narrowed her eyes at Trunks.

"As if I'd sleep with you," Pan barked. "You're probably riddled with disease!" Trunks turned his head slowly to face her.

"Disease," Trunks questioned as he smirked. "No sweetheart, I just tend to please a lot of women and you're one of them." Trunks smirked. "At least, that what your moans and climax told me-

"OFFICE!" Mr. Brewer shouted making everyone jump. Pan scoffed and pushed in her seat waiting for him to write a pass as Trunks did the same. Mr. Brewer handed Trunks the small yellow slip and pointed to the door. The two roamed the halls of the five story building as Pan walked a few feet faster than him.

"Whoa, slow down Pan." Trunks said catching up to her as she stopped in her tracks making him bump against her.

"Slow down? Oh I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" Pan said over dramatically.

"No actually," Trunks said backing her up against the wall. "You just can't go but so far without me, I have the pass." Pan swallowed hard as she noticed their position. Trunks had her backed against the wall as he slammed his hands on either side of her head.

"Trunks get off." She demanded as he smirked still in the same position.

**###**

Goten sat in class next to his friend Esther as the teacher began showing a video on health.

"You're sister is pretty cute." Esther said making Goten look at her with wide eyes.

"Esther," Goten began. "I know you're _experimenting _with girls, but not my sister." He said feeling very disturbed because the image in his head was something no brother would want to see his little sister doing. "Mr. Chung." Goten said feeling queasy. "Can I go the bathroom?" Mr. Chung nodded as Goten took off with the yellow pass. Goten began walking down the hall taking his time so he didn't have to see Esther.

"Trunks get off." He heard his sister's voice as he shivered but then realized what she just said. Goten took off down the hall as he saw Pan backed against the wall with his best friend pushed against her with his hands trapping her.

"Trunks, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Goten nearly shouted as the two of them remained in their position. Trunks looked at his best friend who had nothing but rage in his eyes as he looked back at Pan.

"Oh come on Goten," Trunks said chuckling a bit. "You actually think I'd try to do anything to her?" Pan felt a bit hurt but didn't understand why. Shouldn't it be a good thing he'd never try anything with her? Pan shifted out of Trunks' clutches and looked at him with anger.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Pan questioned with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows knitted tightly together. Goten lost the anger in his eyes and looked at his sister confused as Trunks did the same.

"Huh?" Trunks questioned completely deadpanned by the questioned.

"You heard me," Pan demanded as she narrowed her eyes. "What? Am I not good enough for you to mess with?" Pan said a bit more serious than usual. Goten bit his bottom lip and backed up from the two.

"I'm just going to go." Goten said motioning to the bathroom down the hall as he scurried off. Trunks looked at Pan and how angry she was. He didn't mean that she wasn't good enough it's just that he'd never mess with her because she was _too _good for him in his opinion.

"Pan I didn't mean it like that," He begun only to get cut off by her.

"Whatever Trunks, let's go." She said snatching the pass from him and walking down the hall to the elevator so they could get to their destination faster. The ride down the five floors was silent. Trunks shifted uncomfortably as he felt Pan's cold aura. Once the elevator let off, the two walked into the office.

"Took you long enough," A girl with auburn hair and green eyes looked at the two before fluttering her eyelashes at Trunks. "Oh hey Trunks," She said in a flirtatious manner. Trunks sent her a smirk and a wink from his crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Amber," He said walking over to her and looking at her as he ran his fingers through his lavender locks. "Wow, you look phenomenal today." He said with his hands still in his hair and the most seductive look in his eyes. Amber made a girlish squeal as he smirked at her. Pan felt the urge to vomit as took Trunks by the hand.

"Come on Trunks-Kun," She demanded as she yanked him along. Amber pouted as the handsome young man was being dragged away. "Must you flirt with every girl you see?" Pan said shooting glares at him as she sat him down next to her as they waited for the principal to call them in. Trunks looked at Pan as he began their usual spat.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I sense?" Trunks said teasing her as she whipped her ebony locks at him.

"Jealous of what?" Pan questioned furiously. "Jealous of a girl who is easily manipulated by your play boy antics?" Pan said harshly as Trunks glared at her. They began arguing as the principal's door to reveal a blue haired girl.

"Bra," Trunks questioned as he looked at his little sister. "What are you doing here?" He said more stern than teasingly. Bra rubbed her arm as she looked at the ground. From the Principal's office came a boy with a black hoodie that covered his face. Once he looked up he revealed his onyx eyes and red hair. Trunks rose from his seat as his nostrils flared.

"Sam." Trunks glared as he walked towards his sister. It felt as if the earth quaked with each step he made. Trunks looked at his little sister's arm as he noticed she hadn't moved her hand ever since she came from the office. "Move your hand." Trunks said looking at the same eyes he possessed in his sister. Bra hesitated as she kept her hands on her arm. Trunks ripped her hand off her arm as it revealed her purplish green arm with a hint of red that bled out. Trunks' eyes became wild as Pan leaned over in her seat to see what he saw. Once she saw her best friend's demolished arm she stood up. Trunks looked over at Sam as he smirked at the blue eyes hybrid. Trunks walked over to him and clasped his hands around his neck.

"You did this to my baby sister didn't you?" Trunks said coldly; Sam didn't respond. Trunks clenched harder as he glared at Bra's ex. "You did this didn't you?!" Trunks shouted as he nearly ripped the boy's larynx out. Sam choked as his milky skin began turning blue.

"I-I did… so… what?" Trunks' hair flicked gold as his eyed turned teal as the young man choked.

"I'll kill you!" Trunks shouted slamming him threw the wall taking a three story fall. Pan panicked as she looked over at Bra.

"Bra, are you alright?" She asked her best friend as she noticed the tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm alright," Bra said whipping her tears throwing her blue locks behind her as she heard a loud slam come from the hole that lead to the bottom where Trunks had thrown her ex to and followed with. Pan looked towards the principal's door as she looked at Pan.

"Enter Son." She spoke as Pan looked at the giant hole and listened to the blood curling screams made below. "Is there a problem?" She questioned as she looked at her with curiosity.

"Ah, no." Pan said trying to prevent her from noticing Trunks' fight.

"Where's Mr. Briefs?" She questioned as Pan tried to stall her.

"Um…"

** Hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's short but I have to get to updating the rest of the chapters for the rest of my stories, I will try to come back and make another chapter for this story though.**

**Trunks: "No one messes with my baby sister."**

**Mrs. Miyagi: "Where's Trunks?"**

**Pan: "He's…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and War:**

**Hey, I know I haven't been updating but I've been under a lot of stress. But my friend LoveSetoxSerenity4ever is helping me out with it. So I'll be trying to update atleast two stories a day if I can and if I can't, I'm sorry. But please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**KaitAstrophe95: Thanks Kait (: I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Girlie: Here you go...**

**SaiyanChik: Ha! I'm working on the idea of a first chapter for our story but I don't think I'll be updating it until I'm on track again.**

** .7: ... o.o?**

**xxcandylover23xx: (: Sorry dear, here you go!**

**Butterscotch: Hello May! I'll be reading your story soon! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. (:**

**shellsuchiha: Thanks! Here you go (:**

* * *

Chapter Three: Through a Hole?

Pan gnawed her bottom lip as she looked at the principal's piercing eyes. "Miss. Son do I need to step out of my office?"

"N-No ma'am!" Pan replied quickly. She hated Trunks, but she didn't want too get in him trouble for defending his little sister.

"Well, can you tell me where he is? He did come with you didn't he?"

"Yes Ma'am, he um-"

"He's a bit busy calling my Mother right now about the incident with Sam." Bra said sensing Pan's distress.

"Oh, well Pan I'd like to speak with you until Mr. Briefs comes back." Pan rolled her eyes.

_Great, someone else calling him Mr. Briefs, that's just what he needs._ Bra gave Pan a reassuring look knowing she'd handle Trunks and Sam as she closed the door behind her. Pan sat in the woolly chair in front of Mrs. Miyagi.

"So, as I can see from this email you and Trunks were disrupting class with sexual behavior? That doesn't sound like you." Thank Kami someone knew that, that type of behavior wasn't Pan; but it sure was Trunks.

"I was jotting down notes for class and Trunks was squeaking his chair so I asked him to stop; he didn't of course. So he decided to make matters worse by getting a bit 'inappropriate' and moaning my name while he squeaked the chair. I had a slight outburst and shouted for him to stop which is what caused us to end up here." Pan said blushing.

"Miss. Son, I knew you wouldn't be the cause of this but please, it is the end of the school year, we have one more week to go before summer vacation and you won't have to deal with Trunks again." Oh if only she knew. Pan nodded as Mrs. Miyagi filled out the slip for her to go back to class. Pan walked out of the office and noticed that there were no more screams. At first she smiled in relief, but it quickly faded when the thought of Trunks' hands covered in blood, Sam's blood. His cold dead body lying on the ground.

"Bra?" Pan whispered trying to see if the blue haired hybrid was around. Pan looked through the hole as she saw Trunks and Bra alone. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and flew out the hole to join them. "What happened, where is Sam?" Pan said worried as she looked at Trunks' hands that were covered in blood. "Oh please tell me you didn't create a second degree murder! Do you know how much trouble we could be in? How you could risk Capsule Corporation and you're family's image? Trunks you-"

"Pan!" Trunks shouted cutting her off. "Shut up." He said with a smirk. Pan's mouth became agape as Bra stood in between the two.

"Your Dad came because he sensed Trunks' energy spiking and took Sam somewhere." Knowing her Father, he probably took him to Dende for a little brainwashing so he'd forget the massive beating her had gotten, of he even needed it that is. The damage Trunks probably did was enough to take his memory back to his childhood.

"Well, how are we going to explain this giant hole in the wall?" Pan said motioning to the gigantic hole.

"Easy," Trunk said flicking his hands in the air to dry them; he rinsed them off in the water fountain outside. "Say nothing, and leave it to them." He said picking up Pan and Bra by the waist.

"Put me down!" Pan shouted banging on his sides.

"Nope."

* * *

Goten was drifting in and out of sleep as he listened to the teacher's boring monotone voice."So that is how a baby is born." Esther raised her hand with a curious look on her face.

"Yes Esther?"

"So, when a baby is born does the Mother break any bones?" Goten's head shot up as he slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent vomiting.

"Mr-"

"Go." With that, Goten ran out of the classroom like a rocket. As he walked to the bathroom he heard slight sobbing.

"Bra?" He asked looking at the young girl crying next to Marron in the hall.

"Hey Goten," Marron said with a look of worry.

"Hey Marron, what's wrong with Bra?"

"She's-" Bra put her small hand up for Marron to stop talking.

"I-I'll tell hi-m." She choked out between sobs. Marron nodded as she began walking back to class.

"Text me if you need me." Marron said before walking further. Goten sat down beside Bra and looked at her. Yeah it was a bit strange to be sitting in the middle of the hall, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was Bra. Goten didn't say a word, he just grabbed Bra into his arms and let her sob softly into his chest while stroking her hair.

"Bra you know I'm not going to force you to speak," He said letting out a sigh through his nose. "But I'm going to need to know what's wrong." Bra nodded as she looked up at Goten with puffy crystal blue eyes. He felt comfort from them, of course his best friend had the same eyes but something about them on Bra made it better.

"My ex," She began. "Sam, he hit me." Bra said revealing her badly bruised arm. Goten gasped lightly as he took her limp arm into his hands.

"Does Trunks know about this? Does Pan?" He said furiously; she nodded.

"Trunks took care of him, your Dad sensed his energy spike and took Sam away before Trunks killed him."

_That's Dad for you, taking someone away just in the nick of time. In my opinion he should of let Trunks finish him on the spot. I would've. _Goten shook the though from his head and stood Bra up. "I think we should head back to class." He said with a smile only Goten could make to make you melt.

* * *

As the day passed Pan became more irritated. "For once can we fly home in peace?" Pan shouted making Goten and Bra giggle. Pan and Trunks were at it on the usual spat and it was seriously getting to Pan.

"Well what's the fun in that?" Trunks said slyly with a smirk as Pan's right eye twitched.

"Why you little-" Pan cut her sentence short as she fired a Ki blast at Trunks.

"Hey! That was not nice!" He said firing one back.

"Do you really want to start this right now?" Pan screeched as she stopped in mid-air making everyone follow in her motion.

"Bring it Son!" Pan growled as she charged at Trunks and began various combos on the young man's face.

"That all you got?" He shouted behind his block.

"No!" Pan swatting Trunks' guard down and began stomping on his chest.

"Enough you two." Goten said making their fight stop. "We need to get home." Pan huffed as Trunks smirked wiping the blood away from his lower lip.

"Feisty." Pan growled at Trunks's comment as she began charging again, but not before Goten grabbed her and held her tight against his chest as they flew.

"Let me go!"

"Nope." Trunks laughed at the two simple sentences.

"We had the same conversation today didn't we Pan? Wow, Deja Vu." Pan just growled as he brother held onto her like she was his won.

As the four teen walked into the house, they saw Vegeta growling deeply. "Where is the bastard?" He shouted at Goku.

"Easy Vegeta, I took him to Dende. He's healing."

"Healing? You imbecile! You should of let me finish him is my son didn't!" Vegeta snarled as it turned into a smirk. "Damn I'm proud of my son." He said before snarling again.

"Hey Daddy." Bra said dropping her backpack off in front of the door as the other three teens followed in her actions and did the same. Vegeta stood up and examined his daughter's bruised arm.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted glaring at Goku as he pulled Bra into his arms and held her tight against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad. I'm going to kill him!" Vegeta said turning Super Saiyan.

"Daddy, I'm okay." She giggled as Vegeta looked down at his beautiful daughter and smiled.

"I'm still killing him." He said before looking at Trunks. "I'm so damn proud!" He said patting Trunks on the back. Bulma ran in from the kitchen and snapped the picture of Bra in Vegeta's arms against his chest and him using one free arm to pat Trunks on the back.

"Glad that you're okay honey!" She said before running back into kitchen giggling.

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted chasing her.

"Well, I'm hungry... ChiChi!" Goku said running into the Brief's kitchen where Vegeta, Bulma, and his wife were.

"Dende I need a hot bath." Pan said rolling her eyes making everyone laugh.

"Can I join?" Trunks smirked.

"Dude! My little sister!" Goten said glaring at Trunks.

"Pervert!" Pan shouted firing another Ki blast at Trunks for the second time today before running upstairs.

**(N/A: As you all know the Brief's home is a home to all friends and family (:**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for my next updates! **

**Me: I'm hungry too Goku...**

**Goku: OH MY DENDE! *_* We can be best food buddies!**

**Me: O: EMERGERD! YES! Let's fix food!**

**...Ten Minutes later.**

**Innocent civilians: Someone call the fire department! The Brief's home is on fire!**

**Everyone: GOKU AND JADA!**

**Me and Goku: O_O *Flies out the window together***


End file.
